


Weakness

by Milktofu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Based off a chapter in Hirunaka no Ryuusei, M/M, Mostly focused on KiKuro, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Very mild AoKuro, more or less fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:49:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milktofu/pseuds/Milktofu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise evaluates himself and his qualities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Xuxi @ tumblr. Inspired off of the Hirunaka no Ryuusei chapter featuring Inukai and Tsurutani.

_My name is Kise Ryouta._

_I have good looks, enough to be a model._

_I am talented in everything I do thanks to my copy ability._

_I can play any sport effortlessly._

_My only weakness..._

_\--  
_

"Tch. Why did Akashicchi assign you as my mentor. Lame." Kise scoffed away from Kuroko who had no outwardly response. He didn't need one. A ball was thrown in Kise's direction anyways.

"Oi! If you got time to bad mouth Tetsu, you got time to practice, newbie!" Aomine yelled from the half-court line. Midorima pushed up his glasses while looking away from Kise.

"For once, I'll have to agree with you, Aomine."

"Whatever..." Kise mumbled, walking towards the court with Kuroko in tow.

\--

"You're pathetic." Haizaki dropped the ball by Kise, the bouncing sound resonating in Kise's ear louder than ever. "You'll never be able to beat me at this rate. Fat chance you'll get into first string." Haizaki sneered, slinging his arm around Kise's now ex-girlfriend's shoulder and walking out the first gym with her.

A pair of Asics sneakers came to view with a barely there hand on his back.

Kise didn't want consoling words right then. He didn't want to hear empty words like 'it's alright' or 'you can beat him one day'. No one can assure that for him and he was not in the right mind to hear it.

"Kise-kun, get up." A firm, calm voice told him from above. Kise looked upwards to see Kuroko holding his hand out for him. The hand that was probably patting his back earlier.

"...Thank you."

Maybe it was his imagination, or the overhead lights of the gym, but Kuroko shone brighter than any daytime star he's ever seen before.

\--

_Maybe it's..._

\--

"Ehhh~ I wonder if this convenience store will have the ice cream~" Murasakibara pondered, walking alongside Midorima and Kise as the Teikō first string players—now dubbed Kiseki no Sedai—made their way to a store for ice cream together. Akashi had cancelled practice for the sake of resting period (the demon showed mercy it's Armageddon) and Murasakibara took that opportunity to drag everyone else to every supermarket in the area to find this one particular flavour.

"Murasakicchi... Are you sure we need to get this?" Kise asked, fanning himself to cool down from the stagnant summer air. Murasakibara nodded fervently. "Geez, alright alright. Guess we'll have to indulge the kid, right Kurokocchi?" He turned to face Kuroko, who lagged behind with Aomine, but upon turning, his eyes were met with two hands—one large, tan hand and another smaller, paler hand—intertwined together. His gaze softened and lost a bit of the facade he would normally put up.

"Ah, of course, Kise-kun." Kuroko answered absentmindedly, as if he had not heard a word Kise said prior.

\--

_...losing?_

\--

"Stupid Dai-chan skipped practice again!!"

Upon hearing Momoi's fit of anger and frustration, Kise's first response was to look at Kuroko.

The small twitch of his pinky on the basketball. The slightest widening of his already wide eyes. His jaw slackened a bit but only a minuscule.

Kise was already familiar with that look on Kuroko's face.

\--

_No. That's not it._

\--

"I believe in you, Kise-kun!" The unusually loud shout resounded in the packed stadium. Kise knew the voice, recognized it, dreamed of it. But never in his life did he think he would hear it at such a loud volume cheering for him. He looked over to the stands and locked eyes with Kuroko. The intense stare he received sent a strange feeling all over his being, but it was a pleasant one. He only grinned up at him in all his sweaty glory, finally understanding his weakness; his weakness that will continue to be his strength.

\--

_Its love._

\--

"I look forward to our match. Don't hold back on me."

The small smile on Kuroko's face brought the spark back in his life. "Don't worry, Kise-kun. We won't."

\--

_My name is Kise Ryouta._

_I have good looks, enough to be a model._

_I am talented in everything I do thanks to my copy ability._

_I can play any sport effortlessly._

_My only weakness is you._

_I want you to know that you are the only weakness I have ever had in my life. But you have also been my strength._

\--

From the stands, Kise watched Seirin stand at the half-court line, face to face with Rakuzan.

The final match for this year's Winter Cup.

\--

_I wish to convey these feelings to you one day. But not today._

_Only when I can be your strength can I bare my whole heart and soul to you._

 

 


End file.
